Gamera
Gamera is the main protagonist from the series of the same name. He appeared in the 35th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Godzilla VS Gamera, where he fought against Godzilla from the series of the same name. History Many millennia ago, an ancient advanced civilization known as Atlantis found a way to play god and created life, called the Gyaos, soon though, they got out of controlled, somehow being able to asexually reproduce themselves, to stop this, the Atlanteans created another creature, none other than Gamera, who had manage to defeat the Gyaos, however it was too late, as the Gyaos had already destroyed Atlantis in the process, Gamera realized that before defeating them all, some of them had layed eggs, but the earth's mana was too great for them to hatch, knowing that they would one day, Gamera went into hiberation, until it happened. In the present day, because of the rising levels of carbon dioxide and nitric acid compounds caused by global warming, the Gyaos eggs hatched, since it was now the right environment for them, Gamera then had awoken to defend the modern day civilization and the planet from his nemesis, the Gyaos and any other threats. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background *Height: 80 meters / 262.5 ft *Weight: 9,000,000 kg / 10,000 tons *Origin: Atlantean bio-engineering *Age: Up to 150 million years *Feeds on fire, plasma, & mana *More intelligent than most humans *A skilled gymnast *Known as the Guardian of the Universe & Friend to All Children Abilities *Fire Breath *Plasma Fireballs *Accelerated healing *Mana manipulation *Flight **Top speed: Mach 3 *Vanishing Plasma Fist *Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon Strengths & Feats *16 wins, 3 losses, 2 ties *Famous steadfast determination *Plasma fire trumps the Tsar Bomb *Can jump hundreds of feet high *Survived a city-leveling explosion *Blew up a Star Destroyer joke *Survived an orbital re-entry with crash landing *Repaired an alien spacecraft... wtf? Weaknesses *Underside of the shell is weaker than its top *Relies on human connection to maintain power *Prefers a winning through retreating strategy *Puts the Earth's safety above his own *Vulnerable to his own plasma Gallery tumblr_inline_nsvk5pv3cy1sao3d6_500.gif|Fire Breath Gamera_Fireball.gif|Plasma Fireball Plasmafist.png|Vanishing Plasma Fist Tumblr nx5hmbIuzh1u6ztwpo3 400.gif|Ultimate Plasma Mana Cannon WiltedAgileBordercollie.gif|Gamera's Jet-powered Flight Trivia *Gamera is currently the fifth tallest combatant, after Godzilla, the Megazord, the Dragonzord and Voltron. ** Gamera is currently the heaviest combatant that has the ability to fly. * Gamera and his opponent are the first Kaiju to appear, with the next one being Mechagodzilla. * Gamera is the seventh turtle to appear, after Koopa Troopa, Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Blastoise, and with the next one being Bowser. * In Gamera's analysis, there was an error where one of his abilities, "Mana manipulation" was repeated twice. * Gamera is the first hero combatant to lose to a anti-hero combatant, being followed by Ryu. References * Gamera on Wikipedia * Gamera on Wikizilla * Gamera on the Gamera Wiki Category:Combatants Category:Male Category:Monster Category:Animal Combatants Category:Movie Combatants Category:Combatants with 3D Models Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Season 2 Combatants Category:Combatants with a Rival Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Mascots Category:Gods Category:Reptiles Category:Turtles Category:Flying combatants Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Fire Users Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Immortal Combatants Category:Old Combatants Category:Geniuses Category:Protagonists